narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calamity in the Waves
It was daytime in the Land of Waves. Everything looked peaceful outside, but for those who hadn't heard the current news, it was anything but that in the Waves undrground. After the fall of Gatō, various businesses rose to prosper in the Waves. Of course, this would cause competition and bad blood to boil... In the thirty years after the War, things have done nothing but gotten worse. And now, these business merchant empires would turn to shinobi help to eliminate their enemies. The two biggest companies were currently at odds with each other, and the second largest hired Konoha ninja, to get rid of the one of the leaders of the leading company. However, the leading company had spies and resources, they found out about this plan early enough. They enlisted in the help of the Kinkaku Force, after the Summit, in order to protect themselves from this. The shinobi entered the country in the shadows, a pair of the Kinkaku Force, and one of Konoha's best, one of the Last Senju... The stage had been set for battle long ago. Midday, the executive's home was unlocked, as he was resting before he would work all night long. It was at this time, that the Senju would make her move. The Beauty of the Leaf would make her way to the house, along with two others as she did the deed. However, as soon as she entered, the Kinkaku Force arrived to protect the man from certain death. A short skirmish outside would lead two the two confronting the woman before she could complete her mission, as she went back outside to secure her allies... As for the two men, they were Kei Yotsuki and Shinzo, two of the elite of the Cloud ninja. The light-hair Kei, known as K by most, attacked the guard to the right, stopping his feet to the ground. Pillars arose from the ground, trapping the man in the Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind. Shooting lightning from the pillars, he shot the man with enough volts to knock him out for the operation's duration. "Mystic Flash, let's go!" He called, "The enemy is already near the door." He was not being rude, he was just displaying his need to do well for Kumogakure, and he wished to do this quickly. Sparks lighted up around him, his will ignited. "Stop her." Shinzo was behind a cluster of bushes. He started at the same time as Kei attacked. He used Chain and his arm stretch out and pulled the man on the left towards him quickly. When the man got close enough to Shinzo, he punched him in his nose, and the man went unconscious. Right after he Knockout punch, he tossed the man to the side and used Body Flicker Technique and moved beside Kei, ready. "Ready." he said, with his arms folded. Sayuri's footsteps left no trace of her arrival, as she turned the corner, appearing through the doorway of the sleeping executive. On a mission such as this, Sayuri was dressed in a tight fitted black suit, minus the usual flack jacket. As usual, her collar was closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage, her outfit similar to that of the cat woman. Running her hands through her hair, Sayuri slowly approached the sleeping man, climbing into bed with him. Placing a thigh on either side of the man, she took a seat on the lower half of his body, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands across his bare chest, placing a seal in the process. She smiled warmly, awakening the man with a soft kiss on the cheek. The mans eyes opened slowly, and he appeared to be in shock at first, though his mood lightened up after thoroughly examining the woman's physique. He grinned, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist, and pulling her on top of him. She laid there on top of him, with her breasts pressing against him, until finally, she rose slowly, delivering a kiss onto his lips. The two kissed passionately for several seconds, until all of a sudden, a metal rod appeared through Sayuri's mouth, and inserted itself down the executive's throat. He began to gag and choke immediately, and before he knew it, his eyes rolled backwards, and closed forever. At this time, Sayuri sensed the presence of two newly arriven foes. Waiting it out for a few more seconds, she felt the chakra of her allies diminish. Ugh.. Hokage-sama really needs to assign some better shinobi for my sake.. this isn't starting to turn into a real drag... She thought to herself, before vanishing instantly and reappearing behind the rushing shinobi, who were making their way into the house. Running her hand across each of their necks, she confirmed that her team members had been slaughtered. I've succeeded in what I set out to accomplish.. though it never hurts to play for awhile. She thought, rising to her feet slowly. She preformed a sequence of hand seals, pausing at the tiger seal, and holding it against her soft, pink lips. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" She thought inside her mind, sending a powerful blast of fire towards the back of the hurrying ninja, as well as the house before them. K was already prepared, and technically did not have to do anything. Sensing the technique passively, he would run into the house on purpose, anyway. He hoped Shinzo would understand, because he was trying to utilize the technique to his advantage. K was always clad in his LRA, with its chakra absorbing properties, though it was hidden from view, as he used the principles of Hiding With Camouflage. to mask it in battle. This would absorb the chakra flames, fueling it, and his chakra filter barrier would protect him from any heat or smoke. As the building would collapse from being aflame, K would be emerging completely unscathed from the rumble, adding the technique's chakra to his own reserves. For now though, he would enter the building, using his Hiding with Camouflage Technique mastery on the level with Muu, to stay undetected as the building burned. Shinzo, as soon as he Sensed her, activated his Lightning Release Armour and dodged, before the fire reached him. He understood completely what K was doing and didn't worry. When he dodged he went to the right of the attack, then moved behind her at incredible speeds. There was no way she could have possibly kept up with him. When he got to the behind her, he dashed towards her and used Elbow and aimed it at her spine, trying to damage her severely. This all took place very quickly. Renowned just as greatly for her speed as she was for her beauty, Sayuri's eyes widened, her once light blue irises took on a dark red persona, and the three tomoe of her sharingan spun to life. However, in this scenario, her sharingan almost seemingly deceived her, not able to keep up with the incoming man's intensive speed. As the man attempted to screw her from behind, by possibly snapping her spine into two, Sayuri vanished instantly, with a rate of quickness surpassing even the latter's lightning enhanced speed. She appeared in the burning house, atop of the executive she had killed earlier. Dusting off her shoulders, she walked calmly through the house. Standing firm, with her arms folded beneath her breasts. The building continued to burn, with large shards of the structure collapsing around the two. It seems as though this one doesn't intend to fight me for the time being.. in that case, I'll focus on the one outside. She thought to herself, as her body almost instantly ignited into a set of harsh flames, flames, that could severely burn upon the slightest of contact. Flames that burned so intensely, the very wooden floors of the house began to boil, before ultimately melting. Her foot prints left a trail of ash as she walked through the burning house, using the front door, to face the man who had attacked her earlier. "You know, that's not a very polite way to greet someone. Especially a girl." She teased, as a thick black circle formed around her eyes. Her body hardened into a layer of tough steel, produced from her very own Metal Release Kekkei Tōta. The coating resembled that of a knight's armor. With flames so hot they could incinerate upon contact, and armor that could shatter the mightiest of swords, taijutsu was of all things, would prove insufficient against Sayuri. It wasn't long, until her entire body was covered in the steel armor, allowing a bit of a gap from behind to allow her long hair to flow, and an opening on her face for her to utilize her sharingan. The Flying Thunder God Technique already proved to be faster than the lightning release armor technique. With sage mode activated, Sayuri's speed was unrivaled, bar none. To ensure maximum security against a profound close combat specialist, Sayuri's armor updated itself, producing large spikes, that emitted from every inch of her armor. Not only was this man's body going to turn into ashes upon contact, but that very skin clinging to it would be punctured severely. Offense was overrated in battle, or so Sayuri thought. Defense is the true testament of a shinobi's strength. Forming hand seals, Sayuri clapped her hands together. Multiple senbon dripped from the tip of every spike produced on Sayuri's armor, and immediately fired away, covering a full 360 degrees worth on the battlefield. The senbon ignited on fire upon being released. Several hundreds of thousands of flaming hard steel senbon fired away, not only forward, but as previously mentioned, all around the area. If this man was going to dodge this attack, even flight would be futile, as the projectiles literally launched from all over the woman's body. Kei's plan had worked anyway, but he never truly planned on fighting, at least not yet. As his LRA absorbed the chakra flames and the building burned, he would stay out of sight in the rubble, observing his fellow member. Earlier on, it was Shinzo's request that he'd battle Sayuri alone. Not necessarily her in particular, but "anyone of notice" was his choice of words. Respecting his fellow elite, Kei left him to it, watching as the "Beauty" and the "Flash" duked it out. He deactivated his Lightning Release Armour and then made some quick handseals. He uses Summoning: Rashōmon and a gate appears in front of him, before any of the flaming metal senbon get to him. "This one's not bad, I can't even get out without being hit. And she's not bad looking, to bad she's done for." He thought to himself. Behind the wall, out of sight of the woman and K, he began to do many things, for his strategy. There was no way she could see him. In this strategy, he created a clone, and it posed as him, as he phased through the ground with Attack Prevention Technique. It was all in place. Sayuri's expression remained grim. She kept her composure throughout the course of an entire battle, no matter the circumstances. Sayuri too, possessed the ability to summon such a gate, and was confident in her senbon. Manifesting her metallic release over the years, she knew well that her metal far exceeded that of the rashomon gates. She almost felt a bit offended, that her foe would only summon a single gate to defend against her attack. The first gate, is always the gate that takes the damage head on, Sayuri remembered. She watched as her flame imbued senbon shattered through the gate with ease, leaving small noticeable holes along the way. With the senbon that managed to come across it's side, Sayuri warped to a single one, with each senbon carrying the formula of the technique prior to her shooting. Appearing several feet behind the enemy, she furthered her already polished quickness, with the use of her Swift Release Kekkei Genkai. With speed rivaling her own flying thunder god technique, Sayuri appeared behind the man, who seemed to be thinking hard. As her own senbon came upon her, her right hand forged a razor sharp blade instantly, which she grasped tightly, and swung towards the man's right shoulder from behind, with the intent of cutting his arm off clean. The metal which Sayuri possessed, was like none other found in the world. Her mastery over the nature typing was second to none, and was considered to even have surpassed that of her father, Sannoto Senju. The blade proved to cut through the lightning armor, possibly due to having been imbued in flames the very second it was created as well. With the flames around her, and the spikes still sprouting from her armor, Sayuri swung confidently, toward the man's shoulder, and seeing as though the man was concentrating heavily, her attack had a high rate of success. His strategy had worked. Before she had came over, he had created a shadow clone. His real self had used Chakra Suppression Technique and Attack Prevention Technique and phased through the ground. As she prepared to attack the clone, he phased up through the ground and then became solid, then in an quick instant, used Lightning Release: Thunderbolt, both hands pointed at her. The lightning bolts were so arced out that she couldn't possibly dodge or teleport in time. If she moved up it would hit, same for left and right. And it was lightning so, that was also a reason, she shouldn't be able to move, as it moved at a very fast pace. When the lightning collided with her metal skin, it shocked her, so her insides were fried after a while. It would be a miracle if she could evade this one. He was careful not to look in her eyes. Reading his movements thoroughly with the sharingan, she was able to understand the very concept behind it at an even higher meaning, than possibly the wielder himself. To Sayuri, it seemed as though he was slower than her. Much slower than her. As she felt his chakra once more, she transported herself behind him, using one of the formulated senbon she had used earlier. Appearing behind her, she placed her hands onto her hips. "Seems as though you don't speak very much." She shrugged, closing her eyes. She appeared relaxed, very nonchalant. "That friend of yours allowed for you to fight me alone. I don't know if he makes pathetic mistakes such as this often, but make sure to have his head checked." For once, Sayuri giggled in the heat of battle. "As funny as it may seem, I like you. A man who puts his mission before his comrades... not many like you these days. I have a feeling we'll meet again sometime in the future. As far as this goes, consider our match-up one to none, with myself having the advantage. A true shinobi does not fight for the sake of his comrade, but for the sake of the completion of his mission. Remember this well." Sayuri explained her own opinion of handling such a situation. While as many believed to value lives of loved ones before their village, Sayuri obviously thought otherwise. Using the flying thunder god technique, she warped back into Konohagakure, to check up on the teammates she had admitted earlier. Though she appeared nonchalant and quite laid back, Sayuri cared for the sake of her teammates, she truely did. However, she would never consider placing them above an assignment. After her leaving he smirked. He walked over to Kei. "Looks as if she got tired. I didn't have to use Flash Step. What a pity. But what is important is, that the target is safe. She thinks she has completed her mission. Hmph. But her saying of a mission over allies is wrong in my opinion. I think the objective of a mission is important, but those you call allies are more important. I guess we shall be off." Sayuri headed straight for the hot springs upon departing from the hospital. Though she possessed chakra reserves unique to only herself, using such techniques still took their toll on her body. Having completed what she had sought out to do, Sayuri considered the mission a success. ' FLASH BACK ' Sayuri appeared in flash, before the Hokage. "You, wanted to see me, Hokage-same?" She questioned, squatting down to her feet and laying her arm before her as a sign of respect. "Indeed." She nodded. "Today, you are to kill this man." Stated the Hokage, offering a picture of the man as evidence. Upon instructing Sayuri with detailed instructions in regards to her traveling methods, Sayuri set off, with a group of sensory based ninja, to execute this man. ' REALITY ' Sayuri unwrapped her towel, slowly sinking her body below the boiling water. With the pool entirely to herself, a warm smile appeared on her face, treating the sequence as a little bit of a celebration on an assassination mission well done. "So, my theory has been proven, there are just some things the Sharingan can't see through. It's a pity," Kei said, as he reappeared. "The one she killed, was a Shapeshifting Clone..." Shinzo was always the distraction, I had no need to step in. While she assassinated the clone, and fought him, I got to observe her abilities in full, including that famed Flying Thunder God, and Swift Release. I really can move that fast, after all... to match the Swift that is. But anyway, as she fought Shinzo, the real man had been transported to a safe home, and Shinzo distracted her from noticing the fake and trying to find the real man... In short, he was never there. Our mission, was the true success. It seems she's not as perceptive as she thought herself to be. The Kinkaku Force, isn't such a linear thinking group. The business world is a dark place indeed, using shapeshifting clones made from lackeys as decoys, to make it easier on us, but she was truly mistaken herself. A shinobi with those blessed eyes didn't use them when they were needed most. I've noticed that among eye users. Content that his mission had been fulfilled, he delved on the notes he had taken in the battle with his eyes, as he saw the whole thing. Her usage of fire to cut through an unmastered lightning cloak and more of her varied fighting style, he saw it all, and got notable data on the woman, the famed Konoha-ninja. This would serve him well, in future battles and experiences. "Nice job, I must say, Shinzo, but watch out for those beauties and those red eyes," he laughed. "Well, let's go." And with that, the Kinkaku Force left the Wave Country, as others came to the house to investigate. Their objective complete, the Land of Waves' businesses still feuded, but no one life was at risk anymore. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal